My Need of You
by Unsugar
Summary: They knew their need for each other, and mistaken them for something else. PhanxAl Prompt: Lust from 12fics community.


**Title:** My Need of You  
**Author:** Faker of Innocence aka goldenneko  
**Set + Theme: **# 2 + # 3 lust  
**Fandom: **Marchen Awakens Romance  
**Pairing (platonic or romantic)/Character/Threesome: **Phantom x Alviss (Romantic)  
**Rating:** PG – 15 (for a bit of sexual contents)  
**Genre(s):** Dark, romance  
**Warning(s):** Dark, character death, mentions of paedophilia (Unless you think a man falling for a 10-years-old is not). Spoilers for the Ghost Chess Arc.  
**Word Count: **636 words  
**Disclaimer:** I have checked my account bank; still do not have enough money to own Alviss, Phantom or Marchen Awakens Romance. And never will.  
**Summary:** They knew their need for each other, and mistaken them for something else. [PhanxAl

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

One look, one glance into the eyes could mean everything. Everything, from the look of admiration, downright to the very core of hatred.

It could mean something else; the start of lust. And that was what they believed in.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

For Phantom, with one look towards that 10-years-old boy, _something_ inside him stirred. What was that _something_ was yet unexplainable. He decided there and then that he would wait until the boy had grown enough for him to understand that _something_.

Six years was a short time for an immortal like Phantom.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Anger was the first thing that came to Alviss' mind when he witnessed his comrades slaughtered by the no. 1 Knight. Fear came next. How could he, a boy of ten, would be able to overcome their main enemy – the one that only Danna-san could outmatch?

But one look into those emotionless eyes said something else. The way those eyes bore into him bring shivers down his spine – shivers that remained inside for a long time.

Six years were all he needed to wait, to understand those shivers.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Phantom and Alviss did not meet during the start of the 2nd War Game. Alviss knew Phantom was watching him from somewhere; Phantom knew Alviss knew he was watching.

They waited; they counted each step they took, only to see the outcome of the six years of waiting. They wanted to make sure if the outcome went to their favours, and if it did not, they would make sure it will.

o-o-o-o-o-o

They met at last, just after the Battle where Alviss lost to another Zombie Tattoo wielder. Pain racked the youth's body, sensing the source of the Zombie Tattoo that had been haunting him for six years – along with the unknown shivers –.

The moment their eyes met, for the first time after six years, that _something_ inside Phantom burst. The shivers down Alviss' spine doubled – up to the point that he was shaking.

Phantom then realized what was that _something_. It was the need to control the strong-willed boy; the desire to dominate the young warrior. He then knew the real purpose of the Zombie Tattoo – to keep Alviss by his side, forever.

Alviss realized at that moment the cause of the shivers. Looking into those emotionless eyes, found the need to unlock those emotions; to witness how Phantom break down from his own feelings. He found the one advantage of the Zombie Tattoo – he had all the time to see those emotions unlock before him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

That one night was the breaking point. That one night was when Alviss stayed with Phantom, in one room; in one bed.

Phantom finally fulfilled his need; as he dominated Alviss, watching the youth writhed underneath him, witnessing him succumbed to the immortal Knight.

Alviss was finally content, even when he was sub-conscious; he could still sense the emotions pouring out of Phantom – through his eyes, his voice and his actions –, as the Knight thrust continuously into his body.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was just a short moment; just one night, but it had left a big impression in both Phantom and Alviss.

In his last few moments, Phantom finally realized that all this time he waited; it was not to conquer Alviss, but to love him; to live alongside with him forever. Something he could not have, but he did not mind.

For he had Alviss' love before he died.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alviss found out that he was emotionally attached to Phantom even before the older man sorted out his feelings. He also knew his need was not to see Phantom break down with emotions; but to have the emotions emerged and be his. Phantom died then, but Alviss did not dwell on it.

For he had Phantom's love in his heart as long as he lived.

o-o-o-o-o-o

A bit dark, if you ask me. Not the type I like, but somehow I took a liking to this piece of a fic.

Love it? Hate it? 

Do read and review, thanks.

F.o.I aka Goldenneko.


End file.
